phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls are a girls organization, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Feyersied. Its founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recently due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, or elsewhere. The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as Time Travel and Car Engines. Most of the activities or information listed within the guidebook are often linked to patches, and most of these patches allow them to help in one of their many projects. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop, with an eighth member as a recent inductee; two new girls have been noticed recently. Until "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", only Isabella and Gretchen had actually been addressed by name. Image:IsabellaOnPhone.png| Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Image:Adyson.png| Adyson Sweetwater Image:Ginger.jpg| Ginger Image:Gretchen.png| Gretchen Image:Holly.png| Holly Image:Katie.png| Katie Image:Milly.png| Milly Image:UniformedCandace.png| Candace Flynn Image:Julie.png| Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) Image:Amy.png| Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner); She's a half-Hispanic girl who has long black hair and has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader the Fireside girls. * Adyson Sweetwater (voiced by Madison Pettis); The girl has straight brown hair and a red headband. * Ginger (voiced by Tiffany Espensen); The Asian girl has straight black hair. * Gretchen (voiced by Ariel Winter); The girl has rather short brown hair and wearing glasses. * Holly (voiced by Cymphonique Miller); The African-American girl has her hair in two puffy pigtails. * Katie (voiced by Isabella Acres); The girl has blond-haired with two pigtails, and light-skinned. * Milly (voiced by Isabella Murad); The girl has curly brown hair, freckles and a yellow bow. New Members: * Candace Flynn; She became a Fireside Girl through a one-day marathon session of earning patches, but her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. It is unknown if she still a member or resigned after the concert was over. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Unknown Fireside Girl (blond); Has long blond-hair with a red watch on her left arm. * Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette); Has brown hair in a ponytail with ear-rings. * Unknown Fireside Girl (short) (voiced by Isabella Murad); ("Wizard of Odd") Outfits The Fireside Girls uniform has a standard color of an orange shirt and beret, sashes in their left shoulder, and a brown skirt. However, every one of the girls uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made: *Isabella's uniform is a white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, her beret has a ribbon on it, and has pleats on her skirt with a red belt. *Adyson's uniform is a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom. *Ginger's uniform has a red collar and cuffs. *Gretchen's uniform has red belt around the skirt. *Holly's uniform has a red collar and two small splits at the sides. *Katie's uniform has a red collar and a with a large shoes. *Milly's uniform has a red collar and a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom, and with black shoes. *Candace's uniform is a brown beret, white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, red belt around the skirt, but it was rushed and poorly made with visible stitching. *Fireside Girl (blond)'s uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. *Fireside Girl (brunette)'s uniform has a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches The Fireside Girls have a great number of Accomplishment Patches, with many of them being for activities which would not normally be performed by scouts. (An example of this is the "Wrestling an Alligator Patch" Participation in the Big Ideas The Fireside Girls are generally called in whenever Phineas and Ferb need additional help with a project. They have shown to be quite proficient at this, and as a result get involved often. They also perform in the musical numbers regularly. The Fireside Girls' Emblem The Fireside Girls have an official emblem which appears on almost all of their equipment and buildings. The only building this has not appeared on so far is the secret clubhouse; which may be intentional. Fireside Girls Anthem The Fireside Girls also have a short anthem, as well as a jingle which plays whenever they appear. The full version has only been seen in Isabella and the Temple of Sap. Known Rules *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill up an application, read the entire training manual, and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.") Buildings The Fireside Girls have two known buildings, with the possibility of more. One building is in Downtown Danville, and is their official lodge. Little is known about this building, apart that it is sparsely furnished, with logs as chairs. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") They also have a clubhouse in the woods, with its exact location unknown. This clubhouse appears to be secret, with both defensive procedures and a secret knock for access. It has basic amenities, including a usable sink, and supplies, including water balloons. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information *Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil" and "De Plane! De Plane!" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. However, in "I Was A Middle-Aged Robot" two new Fireside Girls were officially seen with their uniforms. * Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls in uniform who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. * Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have a beret. * The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. The Junior Woodchucks is the youth group in the Donald Duck stories by Carl Barks, and its most notable members are Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz once made a invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") * The Fireside Girls have a song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day. * Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbour" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of 's Big Ideas * Heinz Doofenshmirtz has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. * On the ocansional they sing like men which is a little weird and creepy (The Flying Fishmonger,At The Car Wash,The Wizard of Odd) * The organizations name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts * They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). *Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of their theme. *So far, there are only a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their scout uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", "Rollercoaster", "Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo", "Wizard of Odd") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. *Candace is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair. * Goof: In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. * Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based off of the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." * In "The Beak", They give out newspapers throughout Danville called "Fireside Girls Gazette". Category:Characters * Category:PFT Category:Groups Category:Troop 46231 Category:Phineas and the Ferb-tones Category:Organizations Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn